TBC
by Once-Upon-A-Story
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts and it's time some changes were made. SBOC JPLE. R
1. Chapter 1

Ten in the evening of Thursday the fifteenth of September, and there I was stood outside Hogwarts. It's fucking enormous, I had no idea what to do, was I meant to just walk in? Knock?

In the end i just went for it, I pushed open the door and standing the other side was a man I recognised immediately. His grey beard tucked into his belt and ever purple robes were utterly memorable.

"Ah, Miss Beaumont, finally. I was beginning to wonder whether I'd have to go and let you in myself," chuckled Dumbledore; I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks and willed it back down.

"Perfectly fine, thank you," I smile, "now, whereabouts in this place am I going to be living for the next few years?"

"Well, as a gryffind-" he stopped as a boy of about my age backed around the door, obviously in an attempt to sneak in.

"Mr Black, so kind of you to join us," spoke Dumbledore swiftly; the boy jumped about a foot in the air before turning around. He was handsome; there was no doubt about it, like illegally handsome.

"Professor," he said grinning when he saw who it was, "and who's this?" turning his attention to myself.

"This is Miss Beaumont, and as your punishment," the boy's grin faded a bit, "you will show her up to Gryffindor tower," and with that he turned and swept away. The boy perked up immeasurably.

"Of course," he replied, he snatched my hand and pulled me towards the staircase. "Sirius Black, fifth year Gryffindor, ladies man."

"Elise Beaumont," I replied, I mentally noted his introduction, there was something very likable about him, but something made me not want to trust him.

"Not much of a talker I see," he continued, "never mind, I'm sure you're good at" he paused "...other things." I came very close to hitting him but instead settled with a death glare.

After hauling myself up the fiftieth set of stairs I could contain myself no longer, "for fuck's sake, how many stairs does this place have," I screeched; Sirius seemed surprised by my outburst.

"So you do talk"

"Yes, just not to 'ladies men' like you," I smiled winningly at him.

"Ooh feisty, I like it." I reverted back to my death glare, "calm down love, we're here" he said indicating a portrait of a rather plump woman.

"Ha ha very funny"

"No really. Cauldron cakes," he just said that to a picture, so he's crazy too... or not it had just swung open, revealing a cosy looking room.

"Girls dorms are up there," he said indicating the right-hand staircase, "but you're welcome to share with me if you want."

"I'm fine thanks" That prick was getting on my nerves already; I strode up the staircase and to my new dorm, practically falling onto the only empty bed, I was out like a light, the minute my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sun streamed through the curtains waking me up, lousy sun. I groped around the room gathering my stuff to get ready with; unwilling to turn on the lights and risk facing my new roommates as of yet. I pulled on the uniform, it was the dullest shade of grey but I would make do; I charmed my skirt to reach a couple of inches above my thigh, little trick I'd picked up from the girls at Beauxbatons; pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and drew on a harsh line of eyeliner, a couple of coats of mascara and I was done.

With that I slunk out of the room and into the common room, straight into someone.

"Shit sorry!" I exclaimed, way to go pissing someone off on your first day.

"No problem, I don't think I've seen you around, Remus Lupin," he help out his hand.

"Elise Beaumont, I'm new," I smiled and shook his hand, "so, what year are you?"

"Fifth year, you?"

"Same, you wouldn't happen to be friends with one Sirius Black, would you?"

"Yeah I am; has he already tried to pull the moves on you then?"

"I see he wasn't lying when he introduced himself as ladies man,"

"Nope, that pretty much describes Sirius," chuckled Remus.

"Right, well that explains things, so fancy showing a damsel in distress down to breakfast?"

"Right this way" smiled Remus in reply.

I followed Remus down to the Great Hall, trying hard to keep conversation flowing, in the end I gave up; he was obviously shy. How ironic, last night the situation was reversed entirely.

We sat together in the hall in slightly awkward silence eating breakfast; he a bagel, me a cup of tea and toast. Quite suddenly an arm wound its way around my shoulder.

"Elise love, how was your night? Didn't miss me too much I hope."

"Perfectly fine thank you, bye Remus," I said pointedly and with that I stood up and sauntered up to the professors table for my timetable; potions first, could be worse I suppose. I returned to the table but this time sitting near to a group of girls.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans, you must be the new girl in our dorm," said the red head

"That's me, Elise Beaumont, so nice to meet you," I don't think she caught the sarcasm but down the table I heard Sirius snort with laughter before faking a coughing fit. I flipped him off behind my back, but that only proceeded to make him laugh more.

"I wouldn't get involved with the Marauders if I were you," said Lily, obviously having noticed Sirius and I's interaction.

"Oh, really" I said faking an interest, whilst mentally noting the nickname.

"Yeah, they're all troublemakers, especially Sirius; he's the worst of the lot."

"Thanks for that, I'll try and remember, but I must go, don't want to be late on the first day now do I?" Lily obviously bought my mock enthusiasm because she smiled with approval and turned back to her friends. Eurgh, if I'm stuck with goody-two-shoes all year I might have to kill myself.

I trudged down the another set of stairs to the dungeons, and due to my terrible sense of direction, despite leaving before the majority of the students in the hall everyone was already standing around waiting for something; not that I minded being late, got to make an impression somehow.

"Ah you must be Miss Beaumont, I am Professor Slughorn, please do try not to be late""

"Sorry sir, I got lost, you know being new and all; I'll make sure it doesn't happen again" I replied easily using a voice I reserved purely for professors.

"That's perfectly fine, although I would have expected one f your classmates to show you" turning his annoyance on the class as I knew he would, I have a gift. He continued, "anyway as I was just saying to the class today I will be assigning seats." My thoughts moved elsewhere whilst I examined his appearance, short, fat and balding. Lovely.

"...and Elise Beaumont," my attention returned on hearing my name and I sat at the desk Slughorn was pointing at. I turned to see who I was partnered with.

"Oh please, just kill me now," sitting there was none other than the infamous Sirius Black.

"Feel free to sound happier about it at any time." He responded, with a glum look on his face.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" I asked; only to receive a grunt in reply. "Right, well now who's not much of a talker" I quipped referring to our first conversation; again he ignored me with just a noncommittal shrug, "oh Merlin, when you're depressed you're even worse than before, I didn't think that was possible," I joked. At that he stood up and stormed out of the room, earning me glares from the other Marauders.

Was it something I said?

"Miss Beaumont, where has your partner gone?" Asked Slughorn.

"I don't know sir."

"Well go find him then"

"Yes sir," I replied as I stood up and darted out the door, eager to remove myself from their glares.

Brilliant, now I feel bad, stupid conscience. What are consciences for anyway, there stupid pointless things that make you feel bad when you haven't done anything wrong. Shit, I feel bad about upsetting Black, what's wrong with me?

Argh now I'm going to have to go and apologise, I don't think apologising is in my nature. Whatever, I've just got to think like a boy. Right, I'm Sirius Black serial womanizer and I'm in a sulk, where would I go, well somewhere dramatic like... got it the astronomy tower.

"You know how much I hate stairs and yet still you chose to hide out at the very top of the castle, when we were at the very bottom," I moaned.

"Why'd you bother coming then?"

"Still in a mood I see, sorry if I'm missing something here, but I fail to see what I've done that's so wrong." I asked but he didn't reply, "Oh come on Black, for Merlin's sake, what is wrong with you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well for one I've been sent here by Slughorn, two I'm still not sure if it's my fault or not, and three as I said you're more irritating like this then you are usually," suddenly a grin appeared on his face.

"You care, you feel sorry for me, which means that you do like me even if you've been hiding it, I knew all along my charms were working on you just as well as everyone else," yeah right, I hope.

"Don't flatter yourself," good save, "now are you going to tell me what's up or not?"

"Well if you must know, my dear brother Regulus decided that this morning would be a good time to tell me that I've been disowned and am no longer welcome in the Black family home."

"Shit"

"Insightful"

"Well, helpful and insightful comments are my forte," he chuckled at my reply, "you don't seem particularly upset, more annoyed than anything else."

"That's cos there a load of shits and I was planning on moving out to live with James anyway, but I never expected them to do that, I thought that even if they didn't like me they'd at least have the decency to let me into my own home; or at least tell me themselves."

"Fuck 'em"

"What?"

"Just what I said, fuck 'em," I repeated, he just laughed.

"If you say so"

"And on that note, we should probably attempt to get to the next lesson, I would say to the end of potions, but I think that's pushing it a bit"

"Definitely pushing it," by the time we'd made it down to the Great Hall, yes down all those stairs again, it was break, and our friends, well his friends, were standing waiting for us; all looking on in amazement.

"You know, all those stairs may actually be worth the looks on their faces right now,"

"I know exactly what you mean."

**Please can someone review, because I haven't had any and I have no idea if people like the story or not. It seems pointless to keep writing and posting it if no one likes it. **


End file.
